


Don't you worry child | Thomas Barrow

by ericstrueblood



Category: Downton Abbey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 06:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericstrueblood/pseuds/ericstrueblood
Summary: basically thomas is about to take his life away. idk im bad at summaries.based off the song don't you worry child.enjoy !!





	Don't you worry child | Thomas Barrow

[There was a time I used to look into my father’s eyes

In a happy home, I was a king I had a golden throne

But those days are gone, now the memories on the wall ]

Thomas still remembers the way he used to cry every night before falling asleep, hearing the screams of his parents and feeling weak. He exactly knew what he was; why did he have to pretend he was something else? These were the thoughts that kept his mind empty while he was trying to sleep, in those cold January nights. When he left his house, he was only 14, but he remembers the way tears fell down his eyes, the way his heart was asking him to stay.

[Up on the hill, across the blue lake,  
That’s where I had my first heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed]

He remembers the day he met the Duke of Crowborough, how he smiled at him and how they hugged each other in the bed. He remembers their kisses, their laughs and the way they looked at each other. He remembers their letters burning, their screams and the way he got send away while tears were wetting his face.

[Don’t you worry child, see heaven’s got a plan for you

Don’t worry, don’t you worry now]

He is now holding a razor in one hand, and in the other he holds is life.

[There was a time, I met a boy of a different kind  
We ruled the world, thought I’ll never lose her out of sight]

He wants Jimmy to be his last thought. Thomas loves him, to the moon and back, so he closes his eyes and he sees his smile for the last time. He thinks back to everything what they’ve been through and he wants to cry hard when he realizes he’s never going to see James again.

[We were so young, I think of her now and then  
Still hear the song reminding me of a friend]

When Thomas opens his eyes, he can see the world with a different light, his pain seems gone and there’s only joy and happiness now. He wants to scream because he feels free again, he couldn’t be happier. The future seems so bright and everything seems so wonderful. Where is the pain? Where is the sadness? There is no sadness, not anymore.

[Up on the hill across the blue lake,  
That’s where I had my first heartbreak  
I still remember how it all changed]

But a tear runs down his face, and everything around him becomes black again.

[Don’t you worry, don’t you worry child  
See heaven’s got a plan for you]

The razor kisses his wrist and the water of the bath becomes of the same color of blood.

[Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now]

He remembers the Duke, Jimmy, Sybil and every people he loved.

[Don’t you worry, don’t you worry child  
See heaven’s got a plan for you]

He regrets what he did, but now he can’t come back. Not anymore. He closes his eyes. He breathes for the last time.

 

[Don’t you worry, don’t you worry now]

Suddenly everything becomes dark.

[See heaven’s got a plan for you]

And then there was nothing else, because, once you’re gone, you’re gone forever.


End file.
